A Mother's Intuition
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: There's a savage pack of werewolves in town. Stiles is used as bait to lure them out. Good plan right? When things go south and it looks like the end, Stiles is saved by a mysterious woman. His Mother. Claudia Stilinski is back and so are the secrets that she took to the grave. Stiles learns about his mother's dark past as it comes back to bite the pack in the ass! No pun intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this story!**

Chesnutt waves of silky hair falling down her shoulders, chocolate eyes with flecks of amber and honey, fair skin that shimmered in the light, pink lips that were always turned up into a smile, and a laugh that was smooth like velvet. These were the things that Stiles had always remembered about his mother. Of course when she was in the hospital her hair was buzzed away, her eyes were sunken and outlined by dark circles, her skin was pasty and pale, and her voice was weak and hollow. Stiles had pushed those images as far away as possible. He didn't want to remember his mother that way.

So there he sat, in the middle of his room with an old photo album in his lap. He had been staring at the same picture for a good ten minutes. It was of him and his mom, Claudia, when he was seven. They were at the park; Stiles sitting in a swing with her pushing him, a smile on her face. Stiles didn't remember that day, one of the last days before she got sick. One of his fears was that one day, he would no longer remember her. Not her smile, not her laugh, not even the way she would draw on her son's face with flour when she baked. Sad tears began to form in Stiles' eyes.

A sharp knock at the door drew him away from the photo. He quickly rubbed the tears away and answered, "Yea?"

The door opened revealing a gloomy Scott. He didn't say anything when Stiles shoved the album under the bed. "Derek wants us to meet him at the preserve. Now."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, getting to his feet. Scott tossed his friend his red jacket. They quickly ran down the hallway, to the front door.

"They've finally tracked down the pack to a cave in the preserve. He wants you to act as bait to lure them out. I told him that I wasn't going to make you do anything you didn't feel comfortable with." Scott told him as they climbed into the jeep. Stiles was not surprised. He had been human bait for supernatural creatures on several occasions. He was almost expecting this when the vicious pack of werewolves had arrived, leaving several dead and even more in the hospital.

"I'm okay with that." he replied starting the engine. Scott looked surprised.

"Are you sure? Its going to be pretty dangerous." he told his friend. Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled out onto the street.

"My best friend is a werewolf, the girl I've been in love with since the third grade is a banshee, your boss is a Celtic Obi Wan Kenobi, and fighting supernatural creatures is just a typical Tuesday for us. I don't think that our lives can get anymore dangerous." he chuckled. Scott laughed.

"Yea I guess you're right. Still, I don't want you to get hurt." Scott replied grimly. Stiles nodded, the preserve getting closer.

"Well if it means anything, I have complete and total faith that you and your pretty little puppies will make sure that I am totally safe." Stiles joked, giving Scott a playful punch. Scott still looked unsure yet smiled back.

Stiles didn't want to say it but he was a bit scared. The pack that had invaded Beacon Hills were animals. Their soul purpose was to kill and turn humans into wolves to strengthen their numbers. They were almost impossible to track down; never staying in one spot for too long and never leaving a trail. So yea, Stiles was scared that the pack would kill him but he was more scared of what they would do to the town.

When the arrived at the edge of the preserve, Derek, Allison, Isaac, Cora, and even Peter were already there, waiting. Scott and Stiles both climbed out of the jeep to meet them. Derek stepped forward and looked at Scott. "Will he do it?"

"'He' is standing right here and yes I will." Stiles glared at the Sourwolf. Allison huffed as she adjusted the quiver of arrows on her shoulders.

"I still think I should be the bait. _I _can defend myself if things go south." she argued. Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together. He turned to look at Scott.

"Should I be offended?" he asked in a whisper, getting only a shrug in response. Peter scoffed.

"Please, they'll be able to smell the Argent on you form a mile away." he said with a look of distaste. Allison opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Derek's deep voice.

"Enough. Stiles is going to be the bait and that's final." he ordered, causing the two bickerers to quiet. Derek turned to the human bait. "You're basically going to just sit about a quarter of a mile away from the cave that they're hiding in. make as much noise as possible to lure them out. Once they are out, Peter will get you and get you out of the preserve. We'll take it from there. Got it?"

"Yea, seems simple enough." Stiles replied. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"It is simple. So please try not to screw it up." he said coldly. Stiles didn't say anything but Scott let a low growl slip past his lips. Taking his best friend by the elbow, Scott led Stiles away from the others and into the woods.

"Ass." Stiles mumbled. They walked for about ten minutes until Scott suddenly stopped.

"This is as far as I can go without them smelling me. Keep walking for about five more minutes. When you see the cave, stop and just do your thing." Scott knew that this was the part when he had to leave his friends to go to the others, but he just couldn't move.

"Dude, its gonna be okay." Stiles told him reassuringly, patting him and the shoulder. Scott smile and nodded. He reluctantly turned and left. Stiles watched him as his figured faded away. Taking a deep breath, Stiles continued the walk alone.

It wasn't long before the cave came into sight. By then, the human's heart was beating so fast that it was impossible that the wolves couldn't hear it. His fear had become more powerful, making him want to run and never look back, but he stayed. Stiles picked up a thick stick and began to bang it against the trees and rocks. The sound wouldn't have been loud to a human but surely a werewolf could hear it.

After a good ten minutes of intense tree abuse, a thin sheet of sweat had formed on his body, making the stick slip from his hand. The jagged end of the wood slid across the palm of his hand in a bad way. Stiles cursed as the stick sliced his palm open. It was a shallow cut but it still bleed freely and stung like a mofo.

"That had to hurt." a cold, silky voice cooed from behind him. Stiles spun around to find a man standing behind him. He had glossy blonde hair, so fair that it was almost white. His skin was equally pale. His dark brown eyes quickly turned to a stale ice blue. Stiles' heart dropped as he quickly turned to run. However, he ran face first into the chest of another man; this one with dark hair but had the same blue eyes. Every direction he turned, Stiles was met with more wolves. They circled around him, trapping him.

The plan had failed. Where were the others? Had they been killed? A dread was placed in the humans heart at the thought of his friends dead. The werewolves continued to descend upon him as he tried to think of an escape plan. The blonde wolf smiled, revealing sharp canines. "No way out. Your pack should have out up more of a fight."

Stiles felt utterly alone. There was no way he could possibly get out of this without help, and there was no help coming. This would be the end of Stiles Stilinski.

**Please review with your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

The blonde wolf lunged forward, tackling Stiles and pinning him to the cold ground. Pain blossomed through his back as a hiss of pain escaped his lips. The wolves whooped and cheered as Stiles was pulled painfully to his feet by his throat. The blonde still had Stiles by the throat, only then by wrapping an arm around his neck; the teen's back pressed against the wolf's chest. His breath was hot against Stiles' ear as he hissed, "It was nice of your pack to bring us a snack."

"Oh come on, Joel. Cant we keep this one around as a pet? He's kind of cute." a blonde haired woman asked as she stroked Stiles' cheek. Joel ran his nose against the back of his neck, inhaling his fear. He struggled against their touch, trying to break free. She laughed at his futile resistance which made him fight harder. The dark haired wolf chuckled from afar.

"I don't know, Andrea. Maybe we could turn him. He seems to have a bit of fight in him." he suggested. The idea of Stiles being turn was enough to scare the ever loving crap out of him.

"No." he begged in a whisper. The wolves snickered, mocking his desperation. Joel smiled against Stiles' neck.

"I think that's a great idea, Lyle. Would you care to do the honors?" he asked grabbing Stiles' arm by the wrist and thrusting it in front of them, his nails digging into the pale flesh, drawing blood. Stiles bit back a cry. Lyle's eyes turned blood red as he neared them. His elongated canines poked past his lips. Taking a hold of Stiles' wrist, Lyle lowered his head to take the bite.

"No! stop!" Stiles screamed, panic pounding in his heart. He could feel the hot breath of the wolf and the cold of his teeth. The fangs had just barely grazed the skin when Lyle jerked back and howled in pain. The others mimicked him; dropping to their knees with their hands clamped over their ears. Stiles could hear nothing.

He stood there, now free from the wolves, completely confused. A strong hand suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned to see someone behind him. They were dressed head to toe in black with a hood drawn up to hide their face. Stiles could only see a pair of warm brown eyes that seemed to shine through the shadow cast by the hood. The figure held up an item that he immediately recognized as a smoke bomb. The figure spoke with a feminine voice, "Cover your face."

Stiles nodded and pulled up the collar of his shirt to hide the bottom half of his face. The woman pulled the pin and tossed it into the middle of the wolves who were trying to fight past the pain of the invisible noise, probably a super doggy whistle like the Argents used. The woman grabbed Stiles' arm and began to pull him away form the area. The bomb went off, covering the whole clearing with a fog of dense, white smoke. Stiles eyes watered, making the world seem blurry. They ran as fast as they could to get as far away as they could before the smoke cleared. About a half of a mile away from the wolves, Stiles foot caught on a rock, causing him to face plant painfully to the ground. The hooded woman stopped and came back to help him up.

"We have to keep going." she said soothingly yet with a firm tone. Stiles felt like he should recognize that voice. She took a hold of his arm and began to pull him to his feet. A sudden pain erupted from his leg. Stiles screamed out in agony as he turned to see Lyle with his claws digging into his calf, tearing at the flesh. The woman saw this and kicked Lyle in the face. He groaned and released Stiles.

However, he quickly got to his feet and tackled the woman. She cursed out in frustration and yelled, "Run, Stiles!"

Stiles didn't know how she knew his name but he obeyed and ran. With every step, his leg screamed out in pain. Warm blood dripped down into his shoe and soaked through his jean leg. His breath was heavy as he limped further into the preserve. He began to recognize where he was. He was a bout a half a mile from the old Hale house. He could easily make it there.

The howling of wolves echoed through the trees. Stiles wondered if the woman was okay. He thought about going back for her but what help would he be? He could barely protect himself. So Stiles kept on running, his head pounding. It wasn't long before the burnt remains of the Hale house came into view. The sun had disappeared by then, the moon taking its place. Stiles collapsed of the old porch and took off his red jacket. The chill night air made the hairs on his bare arms stand up on end. Stiles leaned against the wooden pole that held the wood roof above the porch. Biting his lip, he peeled back the ripped fabric of his pants leg.

"Ugh." he groaned when he saw the five long, deep claw marks down the length of his calf. His leg bleed quickly, drops of it smacking loudly against the porch. Stiles knew that he would have to stop the bleeding. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and stuck it in between his teeth. Stiles carefully folded his red jacket and began to wrap it tightly around his shredded calf. Biting into the wallet in pain, Stiles tied off his makeshift tourniquet with the sleeves. He spat out his wallet and leaned back, exhausted.

Stiles phone began to buzz in his back pocket. He quickly pulled it out and answered, not checking to see who it was. With a raspy voice he asked, "Hello?"

"Stiles? Thank god your okay!" Scott's voice cheered from the other end. Stiles let out a breath of relief.

"Scott, what the hell happened?" he asked trying not to sound accusing.

"They had split off into two groups. One stayed in the cave and the other ambushed us. They must have known we were coming. Where are you? Are you hurt?" his friend questioned. Stiles was feeling extremely drowsy now; his eyelids sagged heavily as his head rolled on his neck. He was having a hard time holding the phone to his ear. "Stiles?"

"Um, yea. I'm hurt." he said looking down at his leg. Blood had already soaked through his jacket, leaving dark stains. "And, I'm at Derek's old house. Could you hurry up and get here. There's a bunch of creepy wolves around."

"Crap. Okay we're on our way. Just don't move." Scott ordered, hanging up. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yea, that's good advice, Scotty." he mumbled. A low chuckle came from behind him. Stiles turned his head to see Joel, stalking towards him. "Crap."

"Its to bad that your friends wont get here in time. Maybe they'll arrive just as you bleed out. Maybe they'll get to see the light leave your eyes." he snickered, stopping to kneel in front of Stiles, who was too weak to run. The human rolled his eyes.

"You took that last bit from Harry Potter; the 4th movie. That plagiarism, you cant steal Voldemort's villain monologue. You have to come up with your own." he babbled, quickly being cut off when Joel grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You talk too much." he growled, lifting Stiles into the air and tossing him off the porch. Stiles landed with a breathtaking _thud._ Stiles couldn't even cry out; he could only gasp as his leg was jarred painfully. Joel snickered and walked over to the human. Straddling his stomach, Joel began to punch Stiles.

The first punch connected with his jaw, the second busted his lip, the third made him see stars. Joel reared back for the fourth hit but was thrown off of the human when a could of gold mist collided with his chest. Joel soared through the air and crashed into a tree. The snap of bones echoed through the night, making Stiles flinch. The crunch of leaves under feet made Stiles tense. He could feel consciousness slipping away from him but he turned his head to see the mysterious woman kneeling next to him. She pulled back her hood.

The last things he saw before blacking out were chestnut waves of silky hair falling down her shoulders, chocolate eyes with flecks of amber and honey, fair skin that shimmered in the moon's light, and pink lips that were pressed in a thin line of worry. Stiles couldn't believe it. "Mom?"

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia Stilinski held her son as he slipped into unconsciousness. His head lolled back as his eyes closed. She gently shook him, calling softly, "Genim?"

There was no response, making her worry. His face was deathly pale and he was shivering. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his wrist, which laid limp on his torso. There were five crescent claw marks, made by Joel. Blood dribbled from them but that wasn't what worried her, it was the small black veins that surrounded them. Panic gripping her, she turned to his leg that had been sliced by Lyle. She pulled out her knife that was tucked in her boot and cut through the jacket that was wrapped around his calf. She had to hold back a gag when she saw the torn and ripped flesh. But what really made her sick was the fact that his lower leg almost completely blacked out by the dark veins.

A low chuckle made her head snap up. Joel was leaned against the trunk of the tree that he had been thrown against, which had snapped his spine. She glared at the injured werewolf. "What did you do to him?"

Joel held up his clawed hands and smiled at her devilishly. "We learned a long time ago that if you want to make your victims die a very painful death, you dip your claws in poison."

Claudia's heart dropped. She looked down at her beloved son. His skin was paler, his shivers more intense and his skin was cold to the touch. She mumbled to herself, "I've got to get him to Deaton."

Joel laughed bitterly. "You can try but you wont make it there in time. The poison spreads fast. His running has already quickened the process. He's as good as dead."

Claudia rose to her feet and strode over to the man, anger fueling her actions. She took a hold of his still clawed hand and shoved his long nails into the flesh of his chest, making him scream out in pain. She glared at the man, whose eyes were filled with terror, and growled, "If my son is going to die, then so are you."

"Please no. Don't leave me here!" he begged as Claudia began to stalk away. She didn't turn to look back at him. She just bent down and easily scooped up her son in her arms. He moaned as a cold sweat began to from on his brow. She quickly ran into the woods, leaving the immobilized and dying werewolf behind to face his fate. She did not feel an ounce of sadness or remorse for the man.

"Hold on, Genim. Just please hold on." she begged to her son, tears tearing at her throat. She couldn't loose him again. Not again. The trees whipped past them as she ran at inhuman speeds. In the distance she could hear wolves howling, though she couldn't tell from which pack. Every time Claudia looked down at her son, he looked sicker and sicker. His skin almost white and his shivers turning into shakes. The light of the vet's office came into view. However, in her panic, Claudia tripped over a parking curb, sending her and Stiles sprawling. She groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

Stiles laid deathly still on the pavement. Her heart stopped. Crawling over to her son, she placed two fingers against his neck. She felt no pulse. A scream ripped from her mouth. "No! No! Alan! Help! Please!"

She faintly heard a rustling inside the building as she began CPR on her son. All the while she kept praying, "Please don't do this to me, Stiles. Come on, wake up."

"Claudia? What's-" the vet began as he walked outside. He stopped when he saw the still body of Stiles Stilinski. He quickly understood the desperation and fear in Claudia's eyes. He threw the door open. "Bring him in."

She quickly scooped him into her arms once more and ran into the dark office and into the back room. She laid him down on one of the examination tables. She looked up to Deaton and told him, with panic in her voice, "He has no pulse."

Deaton eyes widened as he urgently searched the drawers in the room, calling over his shoulder, "Cut open his shirt!"

Instead of finding scissors, having left her knife in the woods, she ripped open the fabric of his shirt from the collar to the hem with her bare hands. She then continued the CPR, stopping only when Deaton stepped forward with a defibrillator ready in his hands. He rubbed them together like you see in the movies and looked at Claudia sternly. "You're not going to want to watch this."

Claudia shook her head as she stepped back. "I'm not leaving. Just do it."

Deaton didn't argue, knowing that time was precious. He pressed both pads against Stiles' chest. Claudia let out a choked sob as bolts of electricity caused her son's body to arch off the table but failed to start his heart. Deaton quickly checked for a pulse, only to curse and charge the machine for another try. During that time, Claudia took her son's hand and whispered, "Please come back to me, Genim."

"Get back." Deaton ordered, placing the pads to his chest once more. Another dose of electricity coursed through his body. This time, Stiles' eyes flew wide open as coughs racked his body. Though his eyes closed soon after, his labored breathing told them both that he was back. Claudia breathed a sigh of relief but knew that they weren't yet out of the woods.

"It's poison. The wolves had it in their claws." she told the vet who nodded and began to search through his medicine cabinet.

"The pack that's been attacking the town has poisoned their victims. The antidote is easy to get a hold of but the poison spreads to the heart fast, stopping it. If you can give them the antidote in time, there's a good chance they survive. Here it is." he announced, holding up a vial of clear liquid. He quickly grabbed a syringe from one of his drawers and filled it with the antidote. He discarded the bottle and place the needle against the inside of Stiles elbow. He quickly injected it into the teen's body. The effect was almost immediate. Stiles let out a deep sigh as his body stopped its shaking. The color slowly began to return to his face but the sweat on his brow thickened, plastering his dark hair to his forehead. When Claudia looked at Deaton worriedly, the vet said, "Don't worry. That just his body sweating out the poison."

"Thank you, Alan." she breathed sinking down into a chair next to Stiles. Deaton just nodded and began to gather the tools needed to clean, stitch up and bandage the teen's leg. He looked up at Claudia as he worked.

"What are you doing here, Claudia? When you left, you had no intention of returning." the man questioned, gently cleaning the unconscious teen's wounds.

"I was running from Dimitri's pack. But then I heard that they were headed here. I needed to come back to warn you. I was surprised to find that rabid pack already here. Beacon Hills is going to have a hell of a lot of trouble when they have to deal with those animals and Dimitri. Talia better be ready to handle it." she said taking her son's hand. Deaton stiffened.

"Talia's dead, Claudia." he said shortly.

"What? When?" she questioned. Deaton had finished cleaning and began on the stitching. Claudia had a hard time watching this.

"Right after you left. Kate Argent burnt down their house with most of the family trapped inside. Only a few made it out. Derek, Peter, Cora and Laura made it But Laura's dead now too." he explained solemnly, working intently on Stiles calf. "A lot has happened since you left, Claudia. You've missed out on so much."

Claudia suddenly felt like they weren't talking about the Hale family anymore. She glared up at Deaton. "You know why I left. Dimitri threatened them. I felt to protect them. I didn't want to but I had too. I had no other choice."

"Yes you did. You could have told them; prepared them." he shot back almost accusingly.

"A tell them what. That I was an emissary for a pack of werewolves that had turned evil and were after me because I had quit? Yea that would have ended with them dead and me in a padded room." she argued. "And you have no right to act like this is my fault. When I left, you said you'd protect Stiles form all of this. How'd he end up in those woods tonight?"

"You know just as well as I do that you son has a talent of getting into things he's not suppose to. Besides, the supernatural is in his blood. It was bound to happen. Scott getting bitten just sped things up." Claudia's eyes widened at that.

"Scott was bitten? When?" she asked. Deaton shook his head, looking towards the door.

"We don't have time for story time. The others will be here soon and if you want everyone in town to keep thinking you're dead, you'll leave now. Find a place to stay and call me." he ordered bitterly. Claudia slowly nodded, understanding, and rose from the chair. She leant over her son's body and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Genim." she whispered in his ear. She walked towards the back door, stopping at it to turn back to Deaton. "Thank you, again, Alan. And I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know. Hurry." he ushered waving her away. Left, leaving Deaton alone, still stitching the claw marks on Stiles' leg. It wasn't long before Scott and the others were crashing through the door.

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to show some of Mamma Stilinski's Badassery!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scott was the first one in. he looked as if her went four rounds with a cinderblock. His hair was disheveled, his clothes torn and dried blood covered his face. The others looked the same. The young alpha ran to his friend with panic clear in his eyes. Deaton stepped in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Scott. He's okay. He's going to be fine."

"What the hell happened?" Scott roared, pushing past the vet to stand net to his brother. He took the unconscious boy's hand in his and sat down in the chair that was previously taken by Claudia Stilinski. Deaton was a very good liar so instead of telling them the truth, he came up with the first lie that he could think of.

"I don't know. I was walking to my car to leave and I saw him passed out in the parking lot. He must have crawled here." the doctor easily lied, finishing the bandaging on Stiles' calf. The others scattered about the room, each with their own looks of worry. Isaac was standing behind Scott with strong hand on his shoulder. Allison was standing above the teen's head, brushing the hair away from his forehead. Cora stood at his feet, biting her thumbnail anxiously while her brother stood next to behind her in the doorway with a guilty look on his face. Peter was trying to make himself useful, handing Deaton the things he needed, standing patiently waiting for an order. He didn't hesitate to obey when Deaton asked him to clean and wrap the teen's wrist. Scott told the vet of the events in the woods, right up to where the got to the Hale house only to find a dead wolf.

"He was poisoned. Like the others." Peter said softly, tracing the faint black veins on Stiles' wrist. Deaton nodded.

"He was dead when I brought him in." at this Cora gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "I managed to restart his heart so I could inject the antidote into his bloodstream. It worked. He's going to be okay."

"Thank you." Scott whispered, looking up at his father figure. The man returned the thanks with a smile. He wanted to tell them about Claudia but he knew that she still wanted to be hidden. So he kept his mouth shut and tried to ignore the odd look that Peter gave him, surely due to his change of heart rate. The vet shot him a look as if to say _not now._ Peter nodded slightly and returned to his work of taping off the white bandage. Everyone was quiet for the longest time, each of them watching Stiles intently.

"This is my fault." Derek said quietly from where he still stood in the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him. Scott shook his head.

"Its all our fault. We said that we'd keep him safe and we failed." he told him. Derek continued to look at his fallen pack mate with guilt in his eyes.

"But it was my idea to use him as bait." he argued, his voice growing louder. Cora spun around on him and argued right back in the same tone. It all escalated very quickly from there. Soon everyone was standing and shouting.

"Stop." a weak voice croaked out, heard by all of them and succeeded in quickly silencing them. They all turned to see Stiles grimacing as he slowly opened his eyes. Scott ran back to his chair and took Stiles hand in his.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked with a shy smile. Stiles managed to roll his eyes at the stupid question. The teen looked around the room as if searching for somebody. He looked up at Scott with confusion in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice sounding worn and faint. Scott scrunched his face.

"Who, Stiles?" he asked. Stiles seemed to have a hard time staying awake.

"My mom." he replied before slipping back into sleep. The packed look at each other, wide-eyed. Stiles mom was dead.

**So, I got a question. Who do you want to play Mamma Stilinski? I, personally want Hallie Marie Combs! If not her than Mariska Hargitay! Let me know who you want in the reviews!**


End file.
